


W I L D F I R E

by taku_MEME (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/taku_MEME
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru's voice came needy, while one of his hand reached the other's biceps, gently caressing his exposed skin now that his jacket was on Oikawa.</p>
<p>-Please... I need it...!-</p>
<p>That was all Ushijima could take. He knew the omega would probably regret this, but honestly, he didn't care at all. This time he would take what he wanted for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W I L D F I R E

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing directly in english. Usually I'll write in italian and then translate in english, so please bear with the errors. I don't even have a beta reader.... Hope you can still enjoy it.  
> I don't want to spoil some things, so I'll add some tags later on! I can just say that even if there is some dubious consent here and there, there won't be rape or serious non-con.

_"It's above one hundred fahrenheit_  
_I can't tell if it's day or if it's night_  
_It's burning unbelievably bright_  
_I'm blinded by these flashing lights"_

 

Oikawa Tooru wasn't so displeased with being an omega. He really didn't think anything about it. It was just a word for him. His mother told him that being an omega meant that he could, one day, bear a child. That was the difference between him and any other man who wasn't an omega. Tooru just brushed the topic off, disinterested. At his young age, being an omega or an alpha didn't really matter. In fact, he was very skilled in sports even thought it was a bit uncommon for an omega. The realty of his condition hit him when he was twelve.  
  
Tooru began to play volleyball with Iwaizumi, his best friend, and was the happiest kid alive. He really was so glad that Hajime find out the beauty of spiking the ball. He didn't want any other one besides him to be his spiker. Tooru wanted to toss the ball to Iwaizumi. To win with him. They were gonna be the best setter-spiker duo.  
Or so he thought. All crumbled when they came across Ushijima Wakatoshi. He was an alpha. Even the young Tooru could feel in his bone the sensation of being in front of a true alpha, something he never truly felt since that moment. Not in front of Hajime, who was an alpha himself, nor in front of the coach. But now, his whole body was aching and telling him that Ushijima Wakatoshi was superior.  
He didn't let that natural instinct to get to him thought, and when they played the match against Shiratorizawa, Tooru fought against Ushijima with all he had.  
  
_In the end it wasn't enough_.  
  
Hajime was in the bathroom alone, probably trying to wash his crying face. Tooru didn't bother to do that. He didn't feel ashamed of his tears. They lost, it was a natural reaction, he stubbornly told himself. He wasn't crying because he was a young weak emotional kid. No way.  
  
It was at that time, when he was alone and wrecked, that it hit him. _His first heat._ The moment when Tooru finally understood what it meant to be an omega.  
  
It was really too soon for him to have his first heat, but it wasn't something so uncommon with kids involved regularly in sports activities. The tension between the matches and all those hormones tended to make a mess of omegas heat. Especially when they where so young and their heat was irregular and uncontrolled.  
And so, Tooru found himself crawling on the floor suffering. His body felt so hot it was unbearable. He couldn't breath properly, and he felt something wet between his tights. His mind was becoming dizzy. He had to think of something. He had to stand up and go to the infirmary. He could do that. He was physically strong, he just had to support himself on the wall and it was going to be a piece of cake. But in reality none of his thoughts were really put into work. His muscles didn't obey him. He tried, he really did, but his legs were so weak. His arms also. When finally, his instincts kicked in, giving him the answer he needed to know to feel better.  
  
“I need an alpha.”  
  
Oikawa was too young to really think about the sexual side of the situation. He didn't really understand he was feeling like that and needed an alpha because he wanted to breed. It was just pure instincts. His body was telling him to find an alpha because an alpha would make the pain go away.  
  
“I need to go to Iwa-chan...!”  
  
He thought, a little desperate. The bathroom wasn't so far away, he could make it. He was even prepared to crawl all the way to him if it was necessary.  
  
-Oikawa...?-  
  
He didn't recognize the voice. It felt really strange, as if it was the first time that voice called his name. He wasn't so wrong. In front of him was the guy who made him cry like an elementary kid. Ushijima Wakatoshi. His first thought was to walk back, to bear the pain and go away from him. He didn't really wanted his enemy to see him like that, but his instincts were much more fast.  
  
-...alpha.-  
  
He murmured, sitting himself. His arms reached for him. For the alpha so close to him. Yes, his body knew. His body knew all to well that Ushijima could make him feel better. His emotion in this would have nothing to do, even if they were screaming to run away.  
  
-Please... help me...!-  
  
Ushijima seemed a bit surprised by that reaction. He was a young boy himself and he really hadn't received much knowledge about omegas as he was an alpha. He reached for him, lowering himself so he could pick him up to get him to the infirmary. There was something strange when he touched Oikawa. It was like some sweet smell began to intoxicate him.  
He noticed this even during the match, but Oikawa was really pretty. When Ushijima saw him toss, he couldn't really look away. His hands were pretty. His eyes were so determined, if only Oikawa had a better team he could had won.  
But now, with his cheeks flushed, teary eyes and hair sticking to his forehead due to the sweat, Ushijima thought Oikawa wasn't pretty. He was beautiful. He brushed his hair kindly, his expression a little more warm than always.  
  
-Please...-  
  
Repeated Oikawa, feeling worse in his arms. It wasn't enough. He needed something more from Ushijima. He clutched a hand on his jacket panting slightly. Ushijima's hand thought, continued to brush his hair. It was strangely reassuring. Nobody would expect those hands to be so kind after seeing him spike. But they were, and Oikawa could feel himself closing his eyes and relax in his arms.  
  
He didn't really know what happened afterwards, he just woke up in his bed with his mom besides him. She explained to him that he had his first heat, and it was a natural condition for omegas. He would had to bear with it at least every three months for a whole week. Seeing that he was young, she told him that probably the suppressant wouldn't be always effective, and she didn't want him to go to his volleyball's training on that period, at least until he finished junior high and his heat would had been more regular.  
That made him know the difference between omegas and alphas. Every year he couldn't beat Shiratorizawa, he blamed the weeks he couldn't train because of his stupid fucking heat. It wasn't fair. He lacked natural talent, he wasn't a genius, he had to make up for it by training like mad, but he couldn't. He would have to wait until high school to finally be able to train every day like he wanted to.  
What happened with Ushijima when he had his first heat, was never told to anyone. Oikawa didn't even tell Iwaizumi, and fortunately the doctor who called his mother never mentioned Ushijima. He just told her that another kid took Oikawa to the infirmary. Ushijima on the other hand never brought up the topic. The only things they talked about was how Oikawa was wasting his career and should have come to Shiratorizawa instead. Sometimes he even dared to talk bad about Iwaizumi, making him so much mad he actually tried to punch him. Iwaizumi himself stopped him every time, telling Tooru it wasn't worth it and they were going to beat him in court.

* * *

  
  
“But that really never happened, huh? I must be really tried to remember such things.”  
  
Oikawa shook his head, feeling like shit. He lost to Karasuno, wasting his last chance to beat Shiratorizawa. It was a total loss, and to make it worse, of course he had to bump into Ushijima and talk to him. That guy always had the worst timing, but he managed to made him speechless that time, so it was worth it. It made him feel a little better.  
He was lying on a bench, waiting for Iwaizumi when something didn't feel quite right. His knee hurt a little, he was exhausted and his head was killing him, but the new sensation made his blood run cold.  
  
-Fuck!-  
  
He cursed, sitting himself up. _He really didn't notice._ How could he forgot? He was so focused on the tournament that he didn't notice the little red mark on today's date on his calendar.  
  
-Fuck... fuck! _My heat is beginning...!_ -  
  
He searched his bag, desperate, but didn't find any suppressant. He usually didn't bring them with him. Seeing the pills always made Oikawa remember the frustration of being an omega. All the negative emotion that accompanied him through his middle school just kept coming back. So he only brought them with him during his heat. When he began to feel slick going down his tights, he tried to pull himself together. He wasn't some adolescent kid, he was a fucking adult. He just had to go to the infirmary, ask for some suppressant and send a damn text to Iwa-chan telling him he had to go home. He wasn't going to open his legs to the first alpha he would see asking him to fuck him senseless. Jesus, he could control his hormones by now.  
He made his way through the corridor, trying to control his scent to not get unwanted attention from any stupid alphas. The match between Shiratorizawa and Karasuno would start in nearly two hours, so it was natural that some player would be wondering through the gymnasium, and Oikawa really didn't need someone to notice him. Finding some bad alpha wasn't so uncommon in sports events. He found quite a lot of them himself. He didn't want some two meter alpha blocking his way just because he thought that every omega belonged to him. Or that seeing he was in heat, he must be craving to be fucked by some stranger. They were just fucked up in the head.  
He was taking a lot of time to reach the infirmary, searching for ways with less people, until he could feel the presence of a strong alpha. His hormones were such a mess, he just froze like an obedient dog would do. The scent was nearly suffocating and strangely familiar.  
  
-Oikawa? Are you feeling sick?-  
  
When Ushijima's voice reached his ears, he just rolled his eyes exasperated. Why wasn't him in the gym warming up like every good ace would?  
  
-Ushiwaka-chan you really do have the worst timing ever.- He retorted, turning himself to see him.  
  
Ushijima didn't react to his words, his eyes searching even the slight hint of sickness in Oikawa. It really pissed him off to see Ushijima so concerned for him, as if they were _friends._  
  
-You are in heat.- He crossed his arms, his figure stiff.  
-Really? Thank god you told me Ushiwaka-chan! I really didn't notice the _fucking slick_ running down my tights.-  
  
The mocking in his voice was so obvious, but Ushijima didn't react to it. Instead he came closer to him, taking off his jacket. His Shiratorizawa's jacket. Those purple colors made Oikawa sick in the stomach.  
  
-Put this on. My scent would help masking your heat while I accompany you to the infirmary.-  
-Wait a minute Ushiwaka-chan. Aren't you running a little ahead? I'm perfectly fine, I was going there myself.-  
  
Oikawa was a little offended by Ushijima's idea. He wasn't some little kid who needed someone to help him. _He was fine._ Even thought he was feeling hotter and hotter, he could still walk by himself. He was even able to didn't react to Ushijima's presence at all even thought he was in heat. It was something he felt pride in.  
Ushijima Watakoshi was a well known alpha. The type of alpha that made omegas squirm and bow down. He could see why. His eyes had such a determined and powerful look that it was difficult to keep eye contact with him. He had a massive figure. Ushijima's shoulders were almost ten centimeter wider than his, making him always feeling like a little kid despite being a tall guy. And his scent was something that made your head dizzy. Ushijima was a fucking big and intimidating alpha. Tooru knew that since middle school.  
  
-I didn't mean it that way. I didn't mean to say that you weren't capable of going on your own, but that I should accompany you to keep away other alphas.- he simply stated, not at all touched by Oikawa's prideful response.  
-I'm not some helpless girl Ushiwaka-chan. I can punch a man who try to jump on me.- Tooru wasn't really sure of that, but the other didn't need to know.  
-Don't be like this Oikawa. You certainly are a strong guy, that isn't in question, but you are in heat. You really want to risk someone touching you or worse just because you don't want my help?- He asked, a little bit concerned. If it was Iwaizumi Hajime's idea, Ushijima knew Oikawa wouldn't had blinked an eye, and that irritated him for some reasons he didn't quite understand.  
  
Oikawa seemed to thought about it seriously this time, wondering if his pride was worth the risk of being molested by some strangers. Ushijima really didn't understand how that could really be a question. Did Oikawa hate him that much? But it seemed that Ushijima's argument was valid enough to made him accept.  
  
-Fine. Let's go. Just leave me alone when we arrive.-  
  
Ushijima didn't need to respond to that, he simply put his jacket over Oikawa's shoulders, walking down the corridor to the infirmary. Tooru just stared at his back for a moment. The shock of seeing those purple colors on him was just too much. He didn't think it would surprise him like that. It made him feel like he was betraying his teammates somehow. No... it made him feel like he was _betraying his ace._ Like he just preferred Ushijima over Iwaizumi. That was just stupid. It was just a jacket. Shaking his head, he followed Ushiwaka down the corridor, careful to control his scent. It was much harder now that Ushijima's own scent was making his way through his nose. It was a musky and refreshing smell, like the cold air you could feel on top of a mountain. Somehow it was strangely familiar and relaxing. He knew this scent. His body started to calm down because it clearly remembered the sensation brought up by Ushijima's scent.  
  
-It's like that day in middle school...-  
  
His voice was so low that Ushijima didn't seem to catch it, but he noticed that Oikawa stopped walking.  
  
-Oikawa? Are you okay? We are just in front of the infirmary, so don't wor...-  
  
_Beautiful._ That was all Ushijima could thought when he turned his head back to look at Oikawa. The omega was unconsciously sniffing his jacket, his cheek a little red and his eyes a bit teary. In his mind, he knew it was an involuntary reaction from Oikawa. It was because of his heat. He needed an alpha and the scent on his jacket was obviously tempting for him. But that didn't really matter. Oikawa was craving him. He could clearly see the half erection through his pants, even thought Ushijima hadn't touched him.  
It was instinctive. Ushijima grabbed Oikawa's arm, shoving him into the infirmary. He could feel it was empty. His sense were sharp, there was no way he couldn't know if someone was there or not. Oikawa didn't seem to resist, even when his head knocked on the door, he just gasped a bit, his eyes still unfocused, as if his mind was somewhere else.  
Wakatoshi blocked the other against the door, taking a deep breath to indulge himself into the omega's scent. It was almost annoying how strong his pheromones were. Ushijima was always an alpha who could resist omegas heat. He didn't just get aroused in the presence of some tempting scent. But he couldn't say the same now. His mind was gradually becoming filled only with the need to mount Oikawa. Just like Oikawa's thoughts were probably filled with the need to breed with some alpha. His body craved someone's seed. There wasn't anything else on an omega's mind during heat. It wasn't voluntary. But still... it was an opportunity Wakatoshi couldn't afford to lose. He could let the guilt eat him after this.  
  
-Ushiwaka....-  
  
Tooru's voice came needy, while one of his hand reached the other's biceps, gently caressing his exposed skin now that his jacket was on Oikawa.  
  
-Please... _I need it...!_ -  
  
That was all Ushijima could take. He knew the omega would probably regret this, but honestly, he didn't care at all. This time he would take what he wanted for years.

He knelt down, putting his hands on Oikawa's hips, feeling them through the fabric of his pants. The alpha noticed just now that it probably was his first time seeing the other in casual clothes. Usually they saw each other during ad after matches. Some times even during the day by coincidence, but he saw Oikawa only in his school and sport uniform. He didn't particularly care about the other fashion sense, seeing that his pants were quickly pulled down to his knees. Precum was wetting Oikawa's boxer, while slick continued to run down his tights. He could feel the other shaking with need, his breath heavy and hot, and Ushijima wasn't really in the mood to tease him in any way. Maybe another time, if he was lucky enough to have it. He freed Oikawa's now full erection quickly stroking him.  
Tooru's reaction was instantaneous. Ushijima's rough hand on his shaft just made him moan like an over sensitive bitch. And maybe he was one. Oikawa wasn't so out of his mind to didn't understand the situation. He knew full well where he was, with who and what was happening. He just really didn't find the strength to care about it. Oikawa could always blame his heat afterwards, so why don't indulge himself in the pleasure Ushijima was going to provide him? It wasn't like he had a girlfriend or something. His hand tighten around a strands of the alpha's dark hair, panting slightly. Ushijima's touch wasn't light at all. His grip was hard, almost painful, but Tooru found it rather fitting, and extremely arousing. He didn't want kindness from Ushijima, just rough and deliciously painful pleasure.  
It was hard to keep still, his knees threatened to gave up at any moment with only one of Ushijima's hands keeping him standing. He continued to stroke him hard with a steady pace. Tooru could feel his thumb teasing the sensitive slit on his already swollen head, smearing his precum all over his dick and making it drop onto the floor.  
  
-Ushiwaka... _I can't...!_ -  
  
He didn't know if Ushijima simply ignored him or didn't understand what he meant, but instead of being put somewhere he could sit, he felt hot breath on his erection.  
  
“Fuck...! Is he going to...?”  
  
It was something Oikawa hadn't expect at all. Seeing Ushijima between his legs, wetting his mouth to give him a blowjob, was a sight he never really imagined. He could feel Ushijima's rough tongue on his skin, so hot that he was almost feeling like he was melting in the process. Restricted moans were escaping his mouth, drool ran down his chin. He probably looked like a wrecked mess. If the situation was somehow more normal, Oikawa would had put more effort in being fuckable and attractive in general. He wanted to always look gorgeous, even during sex. Not only that, he wanted to be in control of everything, and he actually succeeded at that every time he got a girlfriend or a boyfriend. It was so exciting feeling eyes on him when doing something calculatedly provocative. Like licking his lips after a blowjob, pulling his hair behind one ear, smirking a little. None of those were natural gestures, he fucking put effort in being that desirable, but now he really was in control of nothing.  
The heat was getting on his head, he was almost forgetting Ushijima's name. It really didn't matter. He was an alpha who was giving him pleasure, nothing more. He could feel teeth scraping his sensitive skin, maybe a little too much. He liked it. He liked feeling pain now and then between pleasure. It made clear this wasn't something did out of love for each others. It was sex. Oikawa wanted to be certain of that. He couldn't really afford to have Ushijima in love with him.  
  
-Please... Alpha! More..!!- He pleaded.

Ushijima's mouth was so hot, almost too much. Oikawa could feel annoying sweat on his body and if only he had some strength left, he would had begun to took off his clothes rather than having them stick to his skin.  
Ushijima's tongue was teasing him pretty clumsy. Not that Wakatoshi seemed like the virgin type or anything, but it was obvious he didn't give blowjobs often. Why would he? An alpha like him probably had too much omegas ready to give him pleasure asking nothing in return. It was an instinct Oikawa himself had. Since he had seen Ushijima kneel down, his omega's instinct were ringing. He couldn't allow such an alpha to humble himself like that, kneeling down to someone like him to give him a blowjob. _His alpha didn't need to do something like that._  
The thought shocked him so much that he was about to return lucid if only Ushijima hadn't lifted his leg, resting it on his shoulder, to tease his opening. The ring of muscles just twitched, with more slick leaking. Even if Oikawa didn't really want to go all the way with Ushijima in that situation, it was obvious his body thought the opposite. His hole was craving to be spread apart by something more big and thick than the two fingers that were scissoring him. It was like Ushijima knew exactly where every sensitive spot was, making him just close his eyes and moan.  
  
-Oh god... yes. It's so good..!-  
  
Ushijima didn't speak or moan anything during all that, but it wasn't because he wasn't enjoying himself. The total opposite. He was so turned on by Oikawa's strangled moans and whimpers, that it take him all his control to didn't mount him right there. But he wasn't stupid. Oikawa would probably just hate him much more if he fucked him while he was in heat. Maybe Ushijima would even had to face Iwaizumi for it. He didn't want to be hated even more, so he just had to endure it and control his hormones.  
He only focused on giving pleasure to Oikawa, smirking a little when he heard an high pitched moan coming from him when he found his prostate. It was fascinating watching the mess Oikawa could be in this situations. It was satisfying seeing him so wrecked just by his touch. It made him feel in control, like he could do everything to Oikawa. He wanted to test how much he could control his pleasure.  
  
-Cum for me, omega.- He could practically hear Oikawa's mind snap.  
  
Toru trembled, leaning on Ushijima while his semen spurted on his stomach and on the alpha's hand. All his body just exploded, like Ushijima's order was absolute. Like he couldn't cum unless he told him so. He slipped on the floor, his body still shivering from the orgasm while semen and slick leaked out. He was out of breath, and he really didn't pay too much attention to Ushijima.  
The other was staring at him a little dazed. Wakatoshi was amazed at how much pleasure could control someone as prideful as Oikawa. He always liked Oikawa's calm and collected figure. The deadly gaze he had on while serving. But this new face of him was something too much alluring to let others see it. He couldn't let any other alpha to have Oikawa. _Not anymore._ It was like he couldn't control his alpha's instinct any longer. His head was filled with the thought of making Oikawa only his. Maybe, thinking about it, it was a wish he had since day in middle school. Since he had seen Oikawa's weak figure crawling on the floor because of his first heat.  
Ushijima approached the omega's nape, sniffing a bit the tempting scent coming from there. Oikawa was still recovering from his orgasm, so he didn't really care much when he felt Ushijima's tongue licking his neck. He just thought he wanted to give him a hickey, seeing that he started to suck a bit his skin. But then he felt them. Ushijima's teeth. And he finally remembered what was in that exact spot of his body.  
  
-Ushiwaka...! Stop!-  
  
He put both his hands on Ushijima's chest, trying to push him away from his hidden gland but it was obvious he didn't have the strength to.  
  
-Don't you dare mark me Ushiwaka!! I don't want to be bonded with you! Fuck...!-  
  
Oikawa felt more agitated with each passing second, so much that he started kicking to push the other off, but it was all useless. When Ushijima's teeth began to pinch his skin, the door flew open, freezing them on the spot.  
  
-...I-Iwa-chan?-  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for my poor english. The next chapters are not gonna be this long. I'm a bit too lazy to keep these lengths _(:3」∠)_  
> I hope you enjoyed this even if it seems written by a little kid....  
> (The lyrics at the beginning are from the song Wildfire.)


End file.
